Worse than trash
by Dream Hime
Summary: It's a songfic to go with characters from Naruto. People are welcome to send in songs that they think fit.
1. Hinata

I don't own. I was thinking about Hinata Hyuga when I heard this song. It seems to fit her perfectly, don't it?

Hinata held back her tears as she was again forced through the motions of her family's style. She was so tired of it. She contemplated her family and kept on coming back with the same thing. The Hyuga's were worse than trash. A sudden burst of pain on her face made her remember just who she was facing against. Her dear old dad.

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

"Hinata! Focus! What the hell are you thinking about? How are you going to ever accomplish anything in life?" He snickered. "You should be grateful that you get to even be acknowledged by us. How is it that you can be this weak and still manage to keep your title?"**_  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_**"Wrong! That is not part of the style! You cannot twist and pervert a century old style!" Hinata nodded slowly, not even paying attention to her father anymore. The speeches were always the same. Her mind drifted to Naruto and Kagome. With them she had fun. A small smile graced her face as she remembered the prank they had pulled recently. They had rigged their sensei's house. When he had come for them half the day later, his gorgeous red hair had been a fluorescent pink. A soft snicker escaped her. His skin had also been green.**_  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_**"What the hell do you find funny?" Hinata grunted as her father's foot connected with her stomach, throwing her across the dojo. She stood up and slipped back into her stance. She waited patiently for his attack. "Attack me Hina-chan." A smirk found its way to her face. Her father gasped. She disappeared suddenly. 'Well, no more Open-fist strike crap from me Daddy.' She struck him in the back. The smirk widened when he collided with a wall. **_  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you_**

"You can't do that!" She smiled slightly. He leapt at her, intending to punish her. She moved to the side, deactivating her Byakugan. She slipped into a different stance, the one her and team 11 had created. "What is that?" "Mine." She vanished again, leaving many of the Hyuga's two houses in shock. Hiashi flew into another wall. "It's mine Father." "You can't do this! This is grounds for disownment!" The smile vanished and Hinata paused. **_  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_**Her father smiled in victory and her stomach curdled. 'I want…I want to rip that look off his face!' She was flung backwards, colliding with a wall of weapons. They rained down on her. Her father watched in shock as a kunai lodged itself into her back. 'That's the word for him. He's a backstabber!' She stood shakily. "Hinata?" The smug voice was back. She looked around, her pearl eyes landing on her cousin. He was shaking his head. 'Neji…' She shot him a grin. 'Team 11 is my only life now. The Hyuga are worse than trash. They're traitors.' She gingerly grabbed the hilt of the kunai before pulling it out and throwing it away. A wide grin appeared on her face, almost menacing in its brightness.**_  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_**"What are you smiling at brat?" The dimples in her cheeks flashed into existence and a chuckle escaped the heiress. "You." Her father paused, confused. "All of you." She stood straight, summoning ever last scrap of confidence that always seemed to desert in the face of the Hyuga snobbery. "I am not fit for this family Hiashi-sama." Her father grinned. "I disown myself. Does anyone second my decision?" She turned to a smirking Neji. "I do." "Wonderful!" She turned to her father. "No more of this Father. I have one last request before I leave this house and my title behind." "What?" She grinned at the iciness in his words. Without a doubt, the Hyuga had lost. "I want Neji with me." He frowned. Neji was an important asset in the household. "Fine. I disown the both of you." **_  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_**

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
Hinata looked over at her cousin. He had removed the hitai-ate of the leaf and was staring intently at his forehead in the mirror. She walked up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're free Neji." He smiled slightly. "Yea." He turned to her. "So, where do you learn those moves?" "My true family. The one and only team 11." He grinned. "Want to help your one and only disowned cousin." "Of course."**_  
Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_**

Hinata thought back to her parting words with her father. _"There are those in the shinobi world who do not deserve the title they are given. This household, both of them are one of those. The Hyuga are worse than trash in the way they live. They do not function as a team. They leave the weaker behind and betray each other. Do you want to be worse than trash?" _Her father had froze up and slapped her. She had gotten to him. Neji shook her gently. "There are those in this world who are worse than trash. We are not." Their door flew open. "So, my house my rules. First things first." Kagome grinned. "There's a big Happy Disownment party raging downstairs and the stars aren't there! Get down there…now!" Neji grinned and hugged the petite girl. "Sure thing princess K." Hinata grinned at the blush over her friends face. Neji left the room. "Soooo, new family huh?" "Yea." "When can I expect nieces and nephews?" Hinata ran out the room before her friend could retaliate. "When I see blondes running around with pearl eyes!" Hinata blushed and looked up to see Kagome. "Brat!" "Same to you!"

_There are those who are worse than trash…I refuse to be in that category._


	2. Sakura

Sakura brushed her hair slowly. _Why do I continue to do this? Why do I fight this? I am nothing more than a pretty face._ She smiled when she chanced upon a happy memory. She and Kagome had been playing a game of ninja tag. _Kagome… _That was a girl who knew no order. She simply did as she liked. _She's never afraid._

**Chorus:  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
**

Sakura blinked when she realized she had brushed her hair thoroughly. She picked up the bottle of moisturizer and began to rub the lotion into her skin. _Kagome isn't afraid of being hurt. She never hides her scars. In fact she wears them proudly. _ Sakura sighed softly. She placed the bottle back down on her dresser and turned away from the mirror. _Why do I let them push me around? _**  
**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem **

Sakura closed the door behind her as she went on her date. _I don't even like you Sasuke. It's only a mask. But I can't seem to stop seeing you. I guess I actually began to cling to you. _Sakura kissed Sasuke happily.

"Sakura, what took you so long?"

"Nothing much Sasuke." _Traitor. _Her mind hissed._ You didn't want to be here. You rather go play ninja again. It gave you a sense of freedom. _Sakura smiled up at Sasuke and took his offered hand. They walked down the street in peace.

****

Bridge:  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  


Sakura shivered as she felt angry eyes on her back. She turned to see Kagome standing on a roof. The petite girl was holding her anbu mask in her hands.

'Traitor.' Kagome mouthed. Sakura twitched. 'You left us for him?' Kagome gestured to the oblivious Uchiha. Sakura looked down, ashamed.

_I wanted recognition and I got it. She risks her neck in the anbu. I play the docile civilian girlfriend. _Sakura reached up to tighten her non-existent headband. _I gave that life up for Sasuke. _She looked back up to see her team standing there. Each of them held their masks and stared at them. _Ten-Ten, Ino, even Hinata. I thought they would understand my choices. _Disgust twisted the four girl's features before they turned away.

**  
Chorus**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Sakura winced. She knew they were angry with her then.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Nothing." She hung her head in shame when Sasuke nodded and turned away. _The only reason he came to me was because they wouldn't have him. He desired a strong wife and I will become that. I have the necessary power to attract him, but it doesn't mean he sees me. _ A smile flitted across Sakura's face as she remembered what their team was called. _Amazons. For our godly strength and power. We weren't known for this stupidity I display. _Sakura winced when Sasuke tightened his hold on her hand and dragged her around. _They're all so free. I want…I want it back._**  
**

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
**

Sakura stopped to stare into a window. Another Sakura stood next to her, frowning with disapproval. This Sakura held unto a lionesses mask lovingly. _The little lion. The anbu I was. _Her gaze was drawn to her current look. _I look pathetic. So weak. _Sasuke pulled her away from the window.

"Let's go Sakura." Sakura nodded and continued walking.

"Sorry." Sakura looked back to see only her reflection there.

**  
Bridge**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

Sakura followed Sasuke into the restaurant. She looked around and noticed just how fancy it was. _Wow this is beautiful. But why are we here? _Sasuke sat down at a table and motioned for her to sit across from him. She sat carefully.

"We've been together for a couple months now Sakura."

_Six months ever since I quit being ninja. Can't you remember?_

"I think that you will be the perfect woman to resurrect the Uchiha clan." Sakura blinked, confused.

Sasuke pulled out a box and tossed it to her. "I want you to marry me."

_This is how he asks? Like a business transaction. _Sakura opened the box to find a ring gleaming inside of it.

"Well?" A flash of light hit Sasuke's hitai-ate. She blinked.

_Do I want this?_

**  
Chorus**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Sakura froze. Angry silver eyes flashed in her head. _Go then Haruno-san. Leave the Amazons. Go be with your 'love'. Do not come back to us when you are destroyed. _Sakura shivered. _Captain…what should I do? _She blinked when Ino's face flashed through her memories. _If you want to have Sasuke, be my guest. But remember, he betrayed his village for power. What makes you think he won't betray you? He came to each of the Amazons, seeking our strength. But you acted weak in his presence, weaker than us. He saw we would reject him, so he chose the delicate blossom instead. _Sakura gasped.

"It would be my pleasure Sasuke."

**  
Chorus**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Inside she heard something cry out. _You will never be free again! He will hold you captive for your strength and beauty, but will grow disgusted with you as your strength fades. Do not do this! _Sasuke smiled.

"Put the ring on then."

"I wasn't finished Sasuke. It will be my pleasure to turn you down." Sakura stood, feeling strangely light headed. She turned and silver eyes ensnared her.

'Welcome back, little lioness. We await you at the Hokage's office. Your mask calls for you.' Sakura smiled when Kagome vanished. _I'm back. _ She walked away from Sasuke, carelessly dropping the ring on the ground.

((Hokage))

Sakura donned her mask once more and turned to her comrades.

"Welcome home Leo. We're proud of you." The only black mask to ever be made owner grinned up at her.

"Thank you Shadow. I'm not leaving again, not without a better reason." The Amazons chuckled. The hawk mask wielder smiled.

"We've never told you before just how much of a sister you are to us." Kagome nudged Ten-Ten.

"Come on. We have a mission waiting for you with your name all over it." Sakura grinned at her captain.

"Really Shadow?" Silver eyes flashed in amusement.

"Nah. But we do have more info on Akatsuki. Shall we go?" Sakura nodded and followed her team out of the window after adjusting her mask. She laughed wildly as they plummeted towards the ground. _I'm free! _ She flipped gracefully and slowed her descent, landing in her position to the Left of the shadow captain.

"The Amazons are back together, huh?" They turned to see Sasuke standing there, glaring at them balefully.

"Ahhh, put a sock in it. Go find some girl and get laid." Sakura said offhandedly. The rest of her team chuckled.

"Bye-bye lover-boy." They took off. Sakura chuckled. _It's good to be back, isn't it lioness?_**  
**


	3. Naruto

Naruto stared at his reflection. He ran a finger over the marks on his cheek.

_Why? Why me? _It was a question he often asked himself. _Out of the three children born, why was I the one you chose to curse?_ A bitter smile twisted his lips. _Ah, yes, how could I forget? I'm your son. Your little legacy. Your curse. _Sighing, he erected the mask that fit like an old well loved shirt. He looked around his tiny apartment, gaze lingering on the things that he'd never been seen with. Books littered the room, in stacks and piles. He smirked. _What would they do if they only knew? _He walked out of the door and locked the room behind him, activating the age old genjutsu he had placed on his apartment. The smile on Naruto's face grew as he walked by the apartment owner. The man glared at him.

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got  
**

Naruto entered the clearing. "Sakura! Good morning!"

"Shut up Naruto. What's so great about it? Sensei's late and you're here." Naruto's grin faltered for a split second.

"Oh. It'll get better though!"

"Unless you leave me and Sasuke alone, no, it won't." Naruto heard his mask crack. A twitch appeared over his eye and just as quickly vanished.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Naruto turned to the girl who had spoken.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I'm here and alive and breathing the same air as Sakura!"

"Oh." Kagome frowned. "I could've sworn I saw something though." Naruto's smile got even brighter if possible. He always had to work double time around her. She shrugged and turned around, walking back to her usual place by the big tree. Naruto turned away to face Sakura. _It hurts to do this. Don't want to do this. But what choice do I have? I'll never have a chance to be with you, but, I'll be here. I'll be here, because you're all I have. _

**  
_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
**

Sakura snorted. "What's with that stupid look on your face idiot?" Naruto flinched inwardly.

_Why did I ever like you? All you've done is treat me like crap. _

"Hey, idiot, move. I want to see Kagome." Naruto's smile wavered for a second.

"Sure! This means I can talk to Sakura!" _It's better like this Naruto. Let her have someone who matches her in grace. Whose children will be awe-inspiring. Who'll never have to worry about being bombed out of their own home. _

"Never in your lifetime stupid." Naruto pouted.

"Aww man Sakura. Won't you even give me a chance?"

"NO!"

**  
I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got  
**

His heart broke again when Kagome smiled up at the Uchiha. His heart ached for such a smile to be directed at him. _She won't want me once the truth comes out. Tsunade says she'll announce it soon. I couldn't bear to get close to her only to let her go. _

"Naruto! Stop drooling over me! I don't want you!" A flash of blue anger was seen for a split second in his eyes. However it left Sakura recoiling.

"I don't want you." He hissed, chilling her. "I can't get what I want." He turned away and left the clearing, passing the two raven-haired ninjas by on his way out. He was dimly aware of Kagome's voice, of Kakashi calling him back. A hand on his shoulder halted his progress.

"What?" He whirled around, a smile already slipping into place.

"Hokage-sama wants us to the town square. She says today is the day." Naruto nodded, shrugging Kakashi's hand off his shoulder. "Are you certain you want this to happen?"

"Are you going to go up against Tsunade? She'll decimate you Kakashi. It doesn't matter what I want." Naruto turned, vanishing into the air. Kakashi sighed and performed the hand signs for the body flicker.

**  
_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
**

"I've called you all here for an important reason!" Tsunade's gaze searched through the crowd, looking for Naruto. She gasped in shock when his chakra signature flared into life behind her.

"I'm here Tsunade." He murmured to her. _I don't want to be here. They'll all hate me by the time this meeting is over._

Tsunade smiled and continued on. "This is regarding the Third's law. A law that was put over this village sixteen years ago." Naruto winced mentally at the confused look on his friends face.

_It's official, this will kill me._

"None of you gathered here know the truth." Kagome caught Naruto's eyes. She was staring at him, bewildered. Naruto sighed.

_Why'd she put me up here with her? I'd rather be in the crowd._

"This law concerns Naruto's fellow ninja's and the livelihood of the village itself." Naruto winced.

_Surely it's not all that important._

"Naruto Uzamaki is the son of our beloved and dearly departed Fourth." The crowd grew deadly quiet. "Have you all not seen the similarities?"

_No. All the see is the seal. The demon, the monster. The hell spawn child._

Almost as one the crowd gasped. They could see it now. "Naruto was forced to wait until he came of age to claim what is rightfully his." Naruto's searching gaze landed on Kagome once more. She was grinning happily.

"However, this isn't all I've called you together for." Naruto smiled brightly, scaring some of the people in the crowd. Their numbers were few and far between. Few had seen through the mask that he wore. The ones who did knew, the bigger the smile, the more danger behind it.

"Sixteen years ago, one of the biggest lies in this village's history was born. I see it fit to erase it from history. The Fourth never killed the demon Kyuubi."

Naruto was staring at Kagome. He saw the shock that graced her features when she figured it out.

"It was sealed inside of his only child. For village's safety, he sacrificed his only child." _She hates me!_

Naruto's smile brightened. Kagome shook her head in denial and it broke completely. He slumped where he was standing.

**  
(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
**

The village erupted in chaos. People screamed and back peddled away from the as if he was contagious. Sakura was staring up at him in horror. Sasuke pulled Kagome back, away from Naruto. That caused Naruto to flinch. He didn't notice Shikamaru fighting his way through the crowd to get to him. He never saw Neji throw people out of his path in his hurry to get to the stage. All he could see was the revulsion on Kagome's face. And that was the final straw. His head dropped and people froze. Around him, the dread chakra associated with Kyuubi flared to life. He looked up, eyes crimson.

"**_Run then! Away from the demon! Away from me!" _**Tsunade flinched away from him.

"Naruto!" He turned away from them and leapt off the stage. The people trampled over each other in their rush to escape him. _Why?_ A broken voice whispered in his head.

**  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
**

"Naruto!" He jumped onto the building and looked down at the village. Most of the people were staring up at him in horror. The girl he held dear was crying in the arms of the Uchiha. Sasuke was looking up at him, distaste clear on his face. He jumped down the other side.

"Naruto!" He continued walking. A hand grabbed his arm and he turned around snarling. "You're only Naruto to me." Crimson faded to blue as Naruto stared at Shikamaru.

"What does that matter? Few will see it that way. Don't you understand? This is why I've lived the way I have! The older people knew!"

"They…knew?"

"Everyone from at least Iruka's age know. They weren't allowed to talk about it though."

"Why?"

"Simple. To talk meant death. I wanted to tell you. To tell you all, but I couldn't!"

"Why?"

"I wasn't special and the Council would demand my death. After all, I'm only demon."

**  
_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
**

_Don't leave me! _

Shikamaru stared Naruto.

"You're only Naruto, Uzamaki, not the demon."

"How would you know?" A fist collided with his cheek.

"We know because you've used the demon against me!" Neji stood over Naruto, glaring down at him. "You could have killed me, but you didn't!"

Naruto snickered. "Did you just punch me?" He threw back his head and laughed. Or at least he did until a foot connected to his side.

"I'm not joking around here! You are no demon." Naruto looked up at the serious Hyuga.

"Thank you, but what are two against hundreds? Fourth's heir or not, they will beg my death."

"Think again Naruto." Shikamaru pointed up. Following his finger, Naruto saw most of the rookie nine standing there. Ten-Ten and Lee were there along with Gai and Kakashi. Iruka stood there, smirking.

"Don't you get it? With the Hokage's revision of Konoha, the ninjas serve under her and her alone. The Council cannot order your death. You are Konoha's own shinobi. No one can touch you, least of all the villagers." A tremulous smile played across Naruto's face, heartbreakingly beautiful.

**  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
**

Naruto jumped when a hand wiped his face. He looked down into the face of the one he held dearest.

"You shouldn't cry Naruto. Tears don't look good on you." Her other hand ran through his hair gently.

His breath caught.

"You aren't…scared?"

"Shaking in my boots. But not with fear, anger. How could they treat a hero as trash?" Naruto stared at her, uncomprehending.

"I say we give 'em a prank or two." Naruto blinked and looked at Neji. The teen was crouching at his height, a diabolic smile on his face.

"I didn't know you had it in you Neji."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. So, what do you say Naruto?" Naruto tipped his head back and stared in shock at the ninjas standing there. He grinned.

"I say we let them know that Konoha's demon is here to stay. That and that I won't be ignored anymore." The surrounding group grinned nastily.

"Great." Naruto blinked when Iruka spoke.

"So, who do we start with?" An evil grin slid over Iruka's face.

"Remember how you've always said you want your face on the big rock?"

"Uh-huh."

"There's more than one big rock around Konoha. I say we do a giant picture of you in Kyuubi mode. Let them know that you aren't scared to be what you are."

_But I am Iruka. What if he takes over one day? _

A hand squeezed his. Kagome smiled at him.

"C'mon. You have got to see Sasuke's picture."

"What?"

"He wouldn't let me go…so I had to hurt him."

Naruto grinned.

"Lemme see." Kagome grinned.

"Uh-uh. What do I get in return?"

"Oooohh." Naruto glared at Neji. Neji quirked an eyebrow and then made a kissy face. Naruto twitched. He pulled Kagome down and pressed his lips to hers gently.

"That'll work."

**Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored**

_I may never forget this village's treatment of me. But…it'll be better now. I won't be ignored._


	4. Team Seven

**(It starts with)**

The former team seven stared at each other from across the battlefield. They didn't understand how it had come to this. The trio formed a triangle on the bloody battlefield. Sakura was the one to break the deadly silence.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Why did you betray Konoha? Why did you turn against us?" Survivors of the epic battle strained to hear the answer. They too wanted to know what could have lead to such great betrayals on every side.

"I never turned against Konoha, Sakura. I merely went to Orochimaru for power."

"You turned into a missing-nin! How dare you say you didn't turn your back on Konoha? On me?" The pleading note in her voice was visible for everyone to hear.

"I killed Orochimaru though. Doesn't that prove my loyalty?"

"No!" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Naruto? Why?" The normally hyper boy was silent. "Naruto?"

"…Why not?" The velvet wrapped tone had many women blushing. "Why not Sakura-chan?"

"We were your home!" Blonde hair stirred in an unfelt breeze.

"….Home?" The teen laughed caustically. "What about you was home? The punches, slaps, kicks, insults? That isn't home. That is hell." Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears.**  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know**

"But…you loved us."

"Never." Sasuke snorted.

"You licked the ground she walked on idiot. Don't lie."

"Believe what you with to believe." A brief clash of eyes, wills. Sasuke looked away first.

"What happened to the idiot, Sakura?"

"I…I don't know. He left three years ago, October tenth, and never came back."

"Why'd you leave idiot?"

"For my sixteenth birthday, I expected at least a single card. I was greeted with none. And that damn festival was going on again."

"Why are you mad at the festival? At us? You never told us your birthday!"

"Didn't I?" Sakura fell silent.

"You did." **  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go**

"You left because they forgot your birthday? Pathetic."

"They held a party in honor of yours, even though you were a traitor." Crimson eyes widened in shock.

"You lie."

"No, we did."

"Why do something so foolish?"**  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard**

"…I…I don't remember." Sakura lifted her nose haughtily, tears betraying her. "It doesn't matter. I'm stronger now and for Konoha, **I** **will kill you!**"**  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

"Really?" Naruto laughed, wind pulling at his hair. Silky strands flew around in an unseen whirlwind. "You can't kill me Sakura. I'm not even at you level."

"Idiot was always weak." The apathetic mask didn't twitch. Intense blue eyes focused on the raven haired boy.

"I at least managed to kill Itachi. What have you done with your life besides be beaten by him?" Sakura and Sasuke stared at the blonde in shock.

"You…you did that?" A flash of memory, crimson sprayed over pure white snow, sharingan eyes widened in fear. "You killed him?" A head lying far away from its body. "You… you did that?" A mouth widened in an eternal scream.

"Killed him? Easy. He wasn't the challenge I expected." Tsunade stared at her long lost 'son'.

"Naruto…"

"Shut up hag. You're interfering." She winced as if struck.

"Don't talk to Tsunade-sensei like that!" Blue eyes landed on green, freezing the kunoichi in place.

"I can talk any way I please child."**  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how**

"What happened to you?" Blue ayes closed as memory prevailed. Bloody kunai, a broken promise, **hate**.

"I failed." Eyes opened. "I failed. That is what happened."

"What did you fail fool?"

"Why so interested Sasuke? I failed at my life. I was a legacy, and I failed." Tsunade gasped.

"You knew!"

"Hard not to woman. There were only two blonde families in Konoha. If I wasn't from one, I was from the other."

"How?"

"I'm not as stupid as I pretended to be."**  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property**

"What the hell are you two going on about?"

"Figure it out Uchiha." Heated crimson locked on to the frozen form of Sakura.

"What are they talking about Sakura?"

"I…I don't know." **  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)**

"Naruto, tell me." Blond hair spun angrily in the invisible whirlwind.

"…No. No one ever told me." Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

"TELL ME!!"

"…Why? It isn't even important." The battlefield fell silent. A sound-nin gathered his courage and prepared to strike the fallen Hokage. A kunai came out of no where and disappeared with his head. "Don't interfere." The gathered ninja winced.

"He's the fourth's living legacy. Naruto is the Yondiame's son."

"Ruining my fun Tsunade? How very unsportsman like."

"SHUT UP! Where is my little boy!?"

"Dead. I killed him." Blue yes focused on the Hokage's form as she crumpled. "Don't be so dramatic. He took It with him. Don't you wonder where my scars have gone?"

"What…what happened?"

"We made a deal. I broke it. He was sacrificed on the altar. All in the name of greater good."

"Not to him. To my baby." Blue eyes softened even though the mask stayed in place.

"He grew up Tsunade-chan. He realized the truth about the world." The cruelest words were spoken in a soft, caring tone. "The truth that no one loved him. No one cared. And everyone desired his fall from grace. So…he fell, straight into the demon's waiting grasp."**  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then**

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke interrupted, uncomfortable.

"You didn't know? And she didn't tell them. Oh my, what a secret I have to tell." Sakura bit her lip.

"What...what is the secret Naruto?"

"Eighteen years ago, on the day I was born, Kyuubi was sealed into a living container by the vessels father. My father was the Fourth…"

"And you are the vessel." Everything fell into place about the enigmatic blonde.

"Bastard! You had the power I needed!"

"So?"

"I wouldn't have had to… I wouldn't have…"**  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart**

"Whored yourself away in Sound?" Sasuke's head jerked up.

"What?"

"I know what they did to you Sasuke. The nights you were kept up, screaming yourself hoarse as the touched you." Saskura's horrified gaze fell onto the motionless Uchiha.

"How many times were you raped Sasuke? How many times before you realized that Orochimaru wasn't going to help you?" Sasuke gasped, unable to breathe suddenly.**  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you**

"A year… A year before I realized." Naruto smiled, a slow curve of the lips that melted people. He vanished suddenly, the triangle destroyed. Sasuke gasped when Naruto appeared in front of him suddenly.

"And then?" Sasuke turned even paler as he realized that the blonde knew.

"And then…and then I went for the pleasure. Oh gods Naruto…don't dig." A calloused palm caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"Do you regret?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sasuke screamed when a searing pain erupted from his cheek.**  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

"What are you doing to Sasuke-kun?" Naruto appeared in front of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? After his betrayal, he still is Sasuke-kun? Did you ever grow up Sakura?" Sakura blushed when she realized that her body was pressed into the blonde's. He smirked devilishly and wrapped his arms around her. "Did you Sakura? Have you ever experienced pleasure at a man's hands?" The girl was a bright red.

"…N-no."

"Why?"

"Sasuke…"

"Ah." Naruto's smirked turned into a gentle smile that pulled at her soul. "You learned nothing Sakura. And for that I regret." Sakura screamed when she felt the cool metal on her neck. "So much strength you had, but you never learned." The scream turned into a gurgle when her throat was slit. **  
I've put my trust in you**

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried out when her apprentice's body feel to the floor.

"I apologize." Naruto raised a hand to his own cheek. "I did not want to, but she did not learn. He lowered his hand, revealing a tattoo that twisted its way over his cheek, its beauty incomprehensible. Tsunade's gaze fell on Sasuke' whose cheek bore the same mark, except his was incomprehensibly foreboding. **  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

"What's happening now Naruto?" Naruto smiled at the Hokage.

"We're going back. Back before this all begun. And since Sasuke regretted, he'll change his life over there. If he doesn't I'll kill him."

"And you?"

"Had you not killed the woman I loved, I would not have left."

"Who?"

"The only person who ever truly saw me."

"Kakashi killed her." Naruto shrugged.

"He wanted her and she chose me. He's dead, she's dead. But in the past, she lives."**  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Tsunade nodded in acceptance.

"I love you."

"I can't return it Tsunade. I killed those feelings."

"Tell me a lie."

"I love you as well Mother." Tsunade chuckled.

"The Naruto I knew wouldn't stoop to lies. He really is gone isn't he?" Naruto crouched by the old woman.

"Almost, not quite."

"What will you do now?"

"Save Kagome. Kill Kakashi. Save Itachi. Save the people who have a chance at redemption."

"And Sakura?"

"Maybe." Naruto stood at the whirlwind around him swallowed Sasuke. "Bye Mom. See you in the past." Tsunade grinned at the unexpected sight of her child shining through.

"You be careful!" The blond tipped his head. He disappeared with Sasuke in a flash of light. Tsunade giggled. "He can change it all!"


	5. I'm just a girl

**Take this pink ribbon off my eyes**

Kagome and Temari glared at the men across the table.

"So…you're telling me that NARUTO IS A HORRIBLE MONSTER THAT NEED TO BE DISPOSED OF. You picked up that mission sheet and expect us to do it?**"**

"Precisely."

"Neji, go get laid. I will never kill Naruto. Not even if he is a demon. After all, he hasn't brought any harm to me." Temari nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Temari. You remember how Gaara was. I mean, Konoha is giving us permission to kill this one."

"Gaara wasn't a demon. We made him one. We ran from him. How else was he supposed to get the attention he craved? And then, when that damnable demon started playing on his isolation…"

"Don't pity him! He's a demon!"

"Gaara is gone Kankuro! When will you realize that? He sacrificed himself for the village!"

"Sacrifice? Is that what you call laughing insanely while killing hundreds of shinobi?"

"It was their own fault! We told them to turn back, that Sand was not as weak as it seemed."

"It cost us our alliance!"

"It cost me my brother!" Kagome grabbed Temari's arm.

"Come Temari. I need to talk with you, alone." With a glare that could freeze ice, the two left the table. The wandered out of the smoky pub and into the dark night beyond.

"What is it?"

"Who is Konoha's hokage?"

"The bastard of an Uchiha!"**  
I'm exposed  
And its no big surprise**

Temari stopped as she realized what she had just said.

"Who ordered this mission?"

"The Hokage."

"Fuck!"

"I know." Kagome laughed dryly and looked up. "I can't kill him you know. He took me in when I arrived here. Raised me with every convenience that he couldn't afford."

"That's Naruto."

"I can't let him die."

"Then we won't." Two pairs of blues eyes hardened in the dim lamplight.

"What then?"**  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand**

"We play it by the rules. After all, wasn't it the dear Hokage who ordered that all shinobi who desserted their village would be left in peace?"

"For Konoha, yes."

"Who's side are you working for Tem?"

"Konoha." Blue eyes lit up in comprehension.

"Who's hitai-ate do you wear?"

"Konoha!" Temari laughed. "What are the mission specs?"**  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
**

"Three days from now, he'll be escorting an envoy to the Hokage. Sakura will be working with him."

"That bitch?"

"That bitch."

"I hate her whiny little ass."

"I know that Tem. You've only told me that fifty different times."

"Bet you I never told you about the day I walked into the office and Sakura was under that damn desk. Her hair got stuck in his zipper."

"No lie?"

"No lie." Kagome burst out into laughter.

"I told her to cut her hair. I mean, how is floor length hair functional in the shinobi world?"

"Excuse me? Is this Ms. To-the-floor-or-die-trying talking? I mean sheesh."

"I know how to handle it though."

"True." Temari smiled crookedly. "C'mon buddie. We have some plans to make."

"Are you two done?"

"Yes Neji."

"And the mission?" A devious smirk curled Kagome's lips.

"We'll take it. After all, how hard can it be to exterminate him?" Neji smiled and ran a finger gently over Kagome's face.

"After, will you come with me on a date?"

"I'll think about it." Neji rolled his eyes.

"You said that last year Kagome. Yes or no."

"Yes. Okay? I'll go with you." Temari made curious noises in her throat as the two boys walked away. "Shut up Tem."

"You said that last year Kagome. Yes or no?" The sand girl held a straight face while giving the perfect imitation of Neji.

"Can I take the third option?"

"Which is?"

"Go fuck yourself." Kagome dissolved in laughter as Temari pulled off the correct face for the comment. **  
cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite**

(three days later)

"Are all you all set?"

"Yea." Temari looked up as she answered her partner of two years. Two years since Gaara and Tsunade died.

"Don't think about it." Temari sighed softly. "He'd be twenty this year."

"And you're twenty four Tem. I know. We can't change the past."

"I can only wish."

"HEY!!! I told you about the no wishy rule!"

"You said while touching you."

"Oh yea…. Never mind." Kagome straightened her kimono. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful. Any thoughts on how we make our grand escape?" Kagome grinned.

"It's a known fact that Naruto visits brothels. I figure we just have to be in the one he goes to tonight."

"I'm not getting into bed with him."

"We won't have to." **  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh...I've had it up to here!**

Kagome glared at the Hokage. "Get your hand off my boobs Sasuke." The man glared right back as he yanked her obi off, crumpling the fragile silk.

"You are mine Kagome. Not Neji's." Kagome sighed softly as he pulled the silk off her shoulders, artfully arranging it so that it clung to her chest.

"I am not yours Sasuke." Red eyes met blue.

"You will admit it one day." The door slammed open suddenly and Sakura was there.

"Sasuke!!!!" She launched herself at the broody Hokage, ignoring Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Hi Naruto!"

"What happened to your clothes?"

"You wouldn't believe it." She smiled innocently as Sakura whirled on her.

"You bitch! What have I told you about trying to seduce Sasuke? He doesn't like whores!!!

"Well then, that takes you out of the running." Sakura's face flared red as she realized that Naruto had insulted her.

"That's why no one wants you demon!" Kagome pressed herself to Naruto's chest. No one had ever realized that she cared for Naruto.

"I do. The demon in him enhanced certain…parts of his exquisite anatomy."

"Really?" Sakura slapped a hand to her mouth. Kagome grinned when she noted that Sakura was staring at her brother lustfully.

"Come Naruto!! I have a gift for you!!" Kagome pulled the silent man out of the office. **  
**

**the moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide**

"I hate him!!!" Naruto smiled softly as his sister ranted to the high heavens about Sasuke.

"I know."

"You would have been a better Hokage."

"I know. But somehow he tricked Tsunade into taking away my position as successor and awarding it to him. It no longer matters now. I am able to help Konoha still." Kagome sighed and pulled Naruto in the direction of his favorite brothel.

"But you were best suited!"

"What does it matter? He had the whole of Konoha rooting for him."

"He's a traitor!!" Naruto fell silent, not answering. "Naru?"

"Don't you think I know that Kagome? Don't you think it's kept me up at night knowing that Orochimaru was out there and in our village lies his little servant?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kagome. But no more."

"Okay."

"When's Gaara's annual service to be held?"

"Sasuke cancelled it. He said that demons didn't deserve memorials."**  
I cant do the little things  
I hold so dear  
cause its all those little things  
That I fear  
**

"I see." Naruto's eyes hardened. "Why does he hate me so?"

"You brought him back."

"Is that a reason to send all those I hold dear on suicide runs? Hinata died for this village. Jiraiya was slaughtered at Sound. And I-Ino..they… they…"

"I know Naruto. Don't." Kagome rested her head on the side of Naruto's arm.

"Why?"

"Because, it only brings him closer to winning Naruto. He knows that you feel pain, unlike him."

"He didn't even let me bring her body back."**  
cause I'm just a girl.  
Id rather not be  
cause they wont let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak**

Kagome pushed her love into the brothel and double checked what Sasuke had done to her outfit. She figured that it was only luck that had kept the garment from falling, along with the strand of ninja wire he had missed.

"Idiot." Snorting, Kagome entered the brothel. She ran into Temari in a red velvet filled room.

"He's here?"

"Yep. He'll be in the room he met Ino in. That's the only reason he ever comes in here you know."

"I can't believe that bastard stuck such a wonderful woman into this." Temari shook her head in disgust.

"You know why Ino. He just said that it gave her a better range on all the man trekking through."

"All he wanted to do was ruin her."

"She turned him down." Blues eyes stared into a mirror. "He'll do the same for me soon." Temari let out a distressed sound.

"He can't!!!"

"It's within his realm of power Mari. You know that."

**  
cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl.  
Take a good looks at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
**

Temari and Kagome entered the blue room silently.

"Who's there?"

"Temari and Kagome, Naruto."

"Te'ari?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Leave."

"We can't not without you."

"What?" Naruto had sat up on hearing the last part of her sentence. He was glaring at them uncertainly.

"Me and Mari were sent on a mission Naruto." Sapphire blue met cerulean and flicked over to cobalt.

"Me."

"You're the demon boy and the Hokage hates you."

"So he'll kill me?"

"Yes. However, you remember that law that Sasuke instated when too many shinobi jumped ship?"

"Yes."

"It's still there. So if we leave, we are granted amnesty. Konoha will not be able to pursue us. And if they do, they will not be able to enter into ally villages."

"You'll make me a deserter?'

"Better than dead!" Cerulean widened in shock. Naruto turned away.

"Why?"

"We need you stupid!" Sapphire glinted with laughter. "I need you. Temari needs you. You're her last connection to Gaara."

"What?"

"It is you who have kept me sane Naruto. Knowing that not all demon carriers are all, that they aren't born evil. That they are only a product of the society that they live in." Temari smiled as she sat next to the blonde. "Did you not wonder why I asked to live with you and Kagome?"**  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
**Kagome walked under the light.

"Is it clear?"

"Uh-huh." Suddenly, a hand grabbed the petite girl and dragged her back.

"What are you doing out so late, whore?"

"Selling my wares Sakura. You'd be amazed at how many ninja visit my corner."

"Liar. I went to Sasuke a little while ago and guess what I learned?"

"What?"

"There's a mission out to kill the demon of Konoha. Jade green eyes focused on Naruto who was standing in the shadows. "I figure that me and him can make a deal. But first, I'll have to kill you. After all, civilian women tend to bore shinobi."

"Too bad Naruto didn't let me be civilian." Sakura yelped in surprise as she was thrown over the girl's shoulder. "Anbu squad S. Code name Chaos. I never liked you." Sakura's eyes widened in shock seconds before she was knocked out. "Move out." Temari materialized from the shadows. "Report."

"Kiba says he'll let us through. We only have a two minute gap."

"When?" Temari turned to Naruto.

"In exactly two minutes."

"Anything else Mari?"

"He said to head west. Shinobi of Leaf all seem to be gathering west of here."

"How exactly does he know this?"

"On his last mission." **  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Make me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? **

The trio slipped out of Konoha's gate easily and set off at a very fast sprint. They headed west, listening to their friend's advice. An hour later, they slowed their mad dash to a jog.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Mari?"

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't be shinobi anymore. We don't have a village."

"So? How do missing nin survive? It'll work out Tem."

"Will you two regret this? I mean, fleeing with the demon and all."**  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb**

Kagome skidded to a stop.

"Don't you ever wonder why I follow you blindly?"

"Because I'm an older brother figure to you?" The nineteen year old shook her head.

"Never." Kagome looked over at Temari. "I'll be up ahead." The girl disappeared in a streak of black, leaving Naruto to wonder about what she meant.

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" The wind user grabbed the taller man's shirt and tugged him closer.

"Do you think we'd sacrifice ourselves for any one? She-I- We love you, you idiot! She watched patiently when you and Ino got together, hoping that eventually the two of you would break up. I was there with her! I knew you loved Ino but you never even saw her! It broke her heart! And then, Gaara died. You helped me so much. It was only logical that I fell for you. But you were so dense you never realized it!" Temari released his shirt and leapt off into the cover of the night, leaving Naruto to mull over what she had just said. She found Kagome a mile away from where they had stopped.

"Kagome?"

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me that he never realized that I love him. I grew up and tried to be every thing he could ever want. But he never even saw me! It just hurts you know?" Temari sighed and hugged her friend.

"I know."**  
I'm just a girl. my apologies  
What I've become is burdensome**

"Temari!" Both girls looked up when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Shall I answer?"

"What does it matter?"

"Temari!!! Kagome!!" Kagome noted the edge of desperation in the container's voice.

"Tem, I think he's in trouble." The older woman checked to see if her fan was secured before she followed Kagome into the tree line.

"Naruto!" They burst into a separate clearing to see him fighting the famed Copy Nin.

"Kakashi!" The man didn't spare them a glance, choosing instead to blow fire at Naruto. Kagome leapt at the man angrily, a sweep with her kunai narrowly missing his face.

"You bastard!"

"So you are a ninja! How wonderful!"

"You can't do this! Saskue's stupid law is in place!"

"I don't do this for Sasuke! I do it for me! You killed all I held dear Naruto. Now, you'll die." His palm began glowing a fierce blue.

"Raikiri…" Kakashi lunged at the blonde, an insane smile on his face. There was a sickening squelching sound as the light began to fade away.

"Kagome?" Temari's voice trembled in horror. "Kagome!" She ran forward and caught her friend's body as it slid off Kkashi's hand. "You little idiot!" She cradled her friend's body carrefully, but she could see that the wound would be the end of her.

"D…don't cry Tem. I mean…Naruto's all yours now, right?" A weak laugh escaped the girl.

"You aren't supposed to die!"

"Well, bad luck on my part huh?" Kakashi leapt back, away from the duo. He stared at his hand in shock. He'd killed the girl he considered a sister, albeit a little confused.

"You killed her." Temari's voice echoed eerily in the clearing. "You KILLED her!" She laid Kagome on the ground gently. "You did the exact same thing Sasuke did to Naruto! What is it with you freaks?" Temari brushed Kagome's hair gently out of her face and stood to face the horrified man. She glanced worriedly at Naruto whose gaze was fixed on the unconscious girl's face. "I'll kill you." Seconds later, Kakashi sunk to the ground.

"Tell…tell her I'm sorry."

"Why? You don't deserve her forgiveness." Temari turned away from the dying man to face Kagome.

"W…why her?" She shrunk away from Naruot's red eyes.

"She did it to save you."

**I'm just a girl. lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison **

"Naruto?" Quick as a flash, Naruto was next to the fallen woman.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I'll miss you and Mari. Watch over her for me, would ya?"

"We can get you healed you know. It won't take too long to find a medic."

"Yes it will. All the medic's except for Sakura left Konoha."

"You can't die."

"I'm just a girl Naruto. A little lucky. Some less loved. I wasn't your destiny."**  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
Oh...I've had it up to here.**

Temari turned away as her dearest friend breathed her last breath.

"Come on Naruto."

"Wh-where? She's dead. I promised to look after her."

"We'll bury her Naruto. Near Gaara. And Ino."

"She won't hate me?"

"No." Temari sighed softly as she summoned what had always been Kagome's favorite summon.

"Why have you summoned me?"

"You're mistress has died. I have a job for you." The behemoth white dog stared down at her quietly.

"Anything for my mistresses friend."

"Destroy Konoha. Raze it till there is nothing left. Leave those you knew alive. Everyone else dies."

"And the Hokage?"

"Make it torture. Let him know exactly who you are and why you have come." The dog turned as if to leave. "Oh, and Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"She told me who you were. That summons are demons. Be careful will you? When you are done, visit us."

"Will you continue to use me as your summon?"

"If that is your wish." Sesshoumaru stared down at the tiny body of his dearest friend.

"I would be honored."

"Good. Now go, I've had it with that village. Tell the survivors to head east if they wish to attend the funeral."


	6. Sasuke

Sasuke sat in his room. It was pitch black and there was a storm going on outside. A flash of lightening and a rumbling of thunder left him shivering in the corner. It was the day of his clan's death. How fitting was it that there would be a storm that night?

"Sasuke?" He looked up to meet worried blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Get out." He glared icily at the girl.

"It's raining. I'm not leaving in this weather."

"No one asked you to come here."

"Well…too bad!!" The door slammed shut as she left the room. Sasuke's thoughts turned back to his family as he stood up.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Sasuke looked around his room and shivered. It had been Itachi's room before it had been gifted to him. He hated that cold bastard for taking everything from him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He stood there, almost expecting an answer. "You ruined my life. You ruined everything you touched!"

_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

'_Did he though? Did he really ruin it all for you? Or did you do that to yourself?'_

"Shut up."

'_I only speak the truth Sasuke.You know that.'_

"Shut up!" He whirled around, a kunai in his hand. "That's a lie! You're lying to me! You always lie!"

'_How can I lie to you…when I am you? I know you Sasuke, inside and out.'_

"That isn't true!!" He screamed angrily and swept his equipment off his desk and onto the floor. It lay there accusingly. Sasuke hurriedly left his room, ignoring the girl who stood there.

"Sasuke!" He ran out into the rain, to the one person who would take his mind off the pain.  
_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
Sasuke slammed open the door. There was a muffled shriek as a girl fell off the bed.

"What the hell? Sasuke?" Sasuke launched himself at the blond, not even replying to him. Naruto leapt out of the way nimbly. On the floor, his girlfriend righted herself and picked up a kunai.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke ignored Hinata as she cursed him. He lunged at Naruto again, wanting him to feel the pain he was feeling. Somehow, he slammed the half dressed teen through the window, both of them falling to the street below.

"What's wrong idiot? To weak to fight? Or are you so captivated by your weak little girlfriend?"

"Take that back!" Sasuke's grip tightened on the kunai he held.

"And if I don't?"  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
Kagome ran through the rain, heading to the one place she knew Sasuke would be. She ran into him outside Naruto's house, just as she knew she would.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He swung around, slamming his fist into her cheek.

"Kagome!" Naruto snarled at Sasuke. "What the hell are you doing? That's your fiancé!"

Sasuke shrugged, inside crying out at his beloved's crumpled form. "She's weak."

"She dragged you back to this village and she's weak!?" Naruto's voice was incredulous. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
_Bridge:_  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
Without replying, Sasuke launched another attack on the teen. It was then the boy understood.

"It's today isn't it? The day they died? They day you defected? How dare you come to me to take away your pain!?" Naruto slammed his fist into his friend's jaw. "How dare you hurt someone who loves you? Why can't you just look around and realize the devastation you've brought to people!"  
_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
Sasuke didn't reply. He stood up straighter. "I just want you to end it Naruto."

"What!?"

"End it!" Sasuke snarled and slammed his hand into an adjacent wall. "You are the one who started it, now end it!"

"What are you talking about!? You came here!" Sasuke shook his head.

"Think you idiot! I want you to end my pain, my suffering!"  
_Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Kagome had finally managed to push herself to her feet. She sucked in a painful breath when she realized the man she loved had come to be killed.

"I won't kill you! You should know that's the coward's way out!"

"I don't care!" A chidori sparked to life as the Uchiha ran towards Naruto. "End it!" He swung and the blonde dropped out of sight. He was slammed into the wall from behind.

"You'll leave the woman you love? What a coward you are!" Sasuke sighed softly.

"If you won't end it, well then, maybe I should up the ante." Another chidori flared to life. Not understanding, Naruto watched as he slammed his lightening laced fist into the wall. He realized what had happened seconds later when he heard Hinata scream.

"Hinata!" He looked up to see his girlfriend jerking violently, lightening surrounding her form.

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Naruto growled in anger as his eyes bled red. Grabbing Sasuke, he threw him across the road. The teen slammed into the wall.

"I'll kill you!!" Rasengan forming, he rushed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled. There was a sickening crunch and Naruto's eyes faded back to blue.

"Why?"

"I love him." Kagome raised a shaky hand to Naruto's face. "Don't do that. You know that you'll regret it." Naruto slowly pulled his hand from Kagome's stomach.

"Why?" Sasuke stared in horror at his dying fiancé. "You weren't supposed to be here!"

"Idiot! Didn't I tell you I'd follow you to the ends of the earth?" She smiled softly. "I mean to keep my promise." She closed her eyes and took her last gasping breath. Naruto backed away from Sasuke when he let out a mournful cry. Hee never realized what Sasuke's intention's where when until he drove the kunai through his heart, following his loved one in death.


	7. Itachi and Kagome

_**Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming  
**_

Itachi sighed softly to himself. He turned away from the small window to the petite woman who sat on the bed.

"You know that they'll hunt you." Silver eyes flashed in amusement.

"Let them come. What do I have to live for?" Itachi frowned.

"Kagome, you have too much to live for." A mirthless laugh surrounded him.

"Such as? You? You who tell me that you do not love me. Naruto? He sees another Sasuke in me. Traitor he whispered. He will not let me live, no matter the fact that once he loved me as a sister." Itachi sighed, letting the Sharingan flare to life in his eyes. "Don't. If you dare to cast genjutsu on me, I'll kill you myself. Love or not."

_**  
**__**Chorus:**__**  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
**_

Itachi let the Sharingan die. "Why do you do this?"

"What? Let the hunters come for me?" Kagome rolled to her feet and moved to stand next to him. He vacated the space he stood in as if it was poisoned. "That is why. I gave up everything for naught. You do not love me. I do not love you. What more is left?"

"You had a life once."

"Before I met you." She chuckled softly. "It was all before I met you. Naruto hates me Itachi. Don't you know? I betrayed him, his village, his everything." Itachi turned to face her.

"You can't come with me." She shrugged.

"I wasn't. I'll go somewhere on my own. I don't need you Itachi, not the way I thought I did." The door slammed open and Itachi disappeared, leaving the woman to fend for herself against the hunters.

_**  
Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why**_

Itachi looked back when he was far enough from the village to risk it. He saw Kagome's summon roar to life. Faintly, against the backdrop of fire, he could see Kagome standing proudly on her summons shoulder. She wouldn't flee.

"Kagome….you idiot."

"Why?" Itachi spun around to see the crystal blue eyes of the current Hokage.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you take her? Why'd you make her leave? Why'd you make her betray me?" Naruto's face was the perfect picture of stoic. "Why Itachi? Wasn't enough that you took my best friend from me? Made me kill him?" Itachi shook his head.

"I never meant for this." When his head slammed into the ground seconds later, Itachi could only blink through his daze and search for the blonde man.

"What do you mean!? You took her from us!" Itachi chuckled softly.

"It began as a way to spy on you. But then I fell for her."

"And then what!? You left her to the hunters!"

"I couldn't love her anymore."_****_

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Kagome stood on the giant dog's shoulder.

'_What have you done?'_

"I fell in love."

'_Where is he?'_

"I also fell out of love." Kagome chuckled softly. "Kill them, or they'll kill me." The dog launched itself into action, destroying anyone it could. The best hunters dodged it, familiar with their once comrade's tactics. Kagome giggled softly. "Acid." The dog simply inhaled. In the next second, the forest was filled with the corrosive mist that marked the dog as what it was, a demon.

"Kagome! You bitch!!" Kagome stared down at the fiery eyes of her partner. The man flipped backwards, landing in a tree above the ground loving mist. "How could you!?"

"Did I hurt your feelings Neji? You knew I would never love you. For leading you on, I apologize." Neji glared at her.

"Why?"

"Why what? Loving him? It began when he approached me. I knew who he was, but I played along with him, feeding him false information. Somewhere along that path I fell in love with him." Neji swore fluently as he launched another attack at her. Ninja's who survived the attack soon followed. Kagome simply stood there. Seconds before the attacks hit, a silver shield flared to life around both her and the demon she had summoned.

"Why isn't he here with you? Why did he leave you to us?" Kagome's smile turned wistful.

"Because I couldn't love him anymore. He couldn't love me either. So we parted on a mutual agreement."_****_

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die  


Itachi fell to the ground, clutching his side.

"So you'll kill me?" Naruto snorted at the man's question.

"Was there ever any doubt Itachi? You know I will." Itachi nodded and forced himself to stand. He smiled, welcoming death in the form of an angry blond man who knew nothing of him.

"Then come." The attack happened in seconds, when it was over, Itachi was still standing proudly. He looked up into the sky. "You know, I never noticed that I would be dying in the dark." He fell to his knees, still staring at the sliver of the moon in surprise."I always thought that I would die where people would see it happen. Not in a cold forest with an angry man."

"You thought wrong then." Naruto walked around the kneeling man. "And you were a fool to believe that you would die so gloriously."

"I see that now." Itachi smiled crookedly. "Tell her I loved her until I could love no more." Naruto shook his head.

"I would never. You murdered her in your own way. There is nothing left to salvage. She'll join you in death."

"She's still there Naruto. She won't go back willingly because she thinks that you'll kill her." Naruto looked down at the Uchiha with dispassionate eyes.

"And I will." There was a whooshing sound and then Itachi fell backwards. Faintly, he heard the giant dog howl, almost as if mourning his death.

_**  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
**_

Kagome looked away as Neji fell to the ground.

'_What is it?'_

"Leave me."

'_Never.'_

"Go!" Kagome pressed her face into the side of the dog's head. "Go. You know you can find me again if there ever is such a thing as reincarnation."

'_I won't let you die Kagome. Don't you understand?'_

"I don't." She smiled softly. "But if you must cling to me so, take me with you." She looked down as she felt Naruto attack. The silver shields flared to life around her and her summon.

"Why!?"

"He told you. We were in love. But then…it ended." Naruto faltered, blue eyes widening almost comically.

"How did you know?"

"I always know. I loved him; I loved you as a brother. Do you not think I would know what a battle between the two of you would feel like? But he's dead and gone now and you've come for me." Silver eyes narrowed. "I can't let that happen to me as well."

"You have no choice! You've killed!"

"Unconscious, all of them. I would never hurt you more than what I have already done."

"Stop it! I can't save you! You know what Council will think." Kagome smiled.

"Naruto, I never asked you to save me." She looked up at the sliver of the moon. "I'm going to a place far from here. I'll never see you again. I wish for you to know that I do love you, unquestionably. But my love for a lover was stronger. I apologize fro betraying you. But I do not apologize for loving him."

_**  
Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.**_

When the sun rose on that night, Naruto Uzumaki could only stare up at the disappearing moon. She had left him with a promise to never return, to never cause him pain, to never love again. But…it wasn't enough. He had loved her as a sister, and she had left his side for a traitor, betraying him in turn. Faintly, he heard her summon howl. Even from the distance, it shook the ground under his feet, sending him to his knees. Naruto realized faintly that clouds were gathering, blocking out the sun as if the sun was afraid to shine on him. He stood slowly and turned away from the last place he had seen her before the dog had run. Kagome Higurashi had disappeared form his life forever, in essence dead to him. Faintly, he heard late coming hunters call his name. He stared at the ground in front of him and wondered why it was coming closer. When his face collided with it, he realized he had fallen.

Belatedly, he realized that he had killed himself in sending the one person who truly loved him away. He closed his eyes, lulled by yet another howl from an even further distance. He wondered vaguely if there was any way he would be able to pursue her and came up blank. That was the day that marked the beginning of Naruto's decline in humanity, totally and completely.

'_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.' _Naruto smiled as he heard Kagome's voice singing the last line of her favorite song. Finally, he understood what she had meant because all he had to look forward to upon his return to his village would be his death. No longer would he have a right hand to protect him, he had just let her go. Now, the assassins would realize that he was once more free game.

'_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation' _As the first drop landed on his outstretched form, Naruto closed his eyes. This time, there would be no one to bring him back from the edge._**  
**_


	8. Castles in the Sky

Kagome sat behind the Hokage's chair, idly running her hand over the framework. She barely glanced up when the door was slammed open.

"There you are!" The fourth Hokage ran over to her. "What are you doing here? You know we were supposed to face down Kyuubi!" Kagome looked up at him blankly.

"Do you ever question your life?"

"What? Kagome, not now!" Kagome stood her raven hair curling around her ankles freely. The Fourth blinked in surprise when he saw the tears that were hidden by her thick eyelashes.

"Answer me damn you!!! I won't go otherwise!"

"People are dying! Now is not the time to be selfish!"

"But you are being as selfish as I!" The Fourth frowned, glaring at the trembling woman. "You won't answer me. You won't let me give my soul in place of yours. Why? Am I not fit to be written down in history? Am I not suitable for the sacrifice?"

"I won't let you."

"Selfish!"

_**Do you ever question your **__**life,**_

_**Do you ever wonder why?**_

"I am not!"

"Then let me! I have nothing to lose while you have the world to gain! No one will miss me. No one will care. It will end my pain and the village can move on!"

"I said no! Do you ever wonder why?"

"Why what!?"

"Why I won't let you! You accuse me of being selfish but you refuse to listen to my reasons!"

"Because you give false hope! Castles in the sky? That will never happen!"

"It's where you came from!"

"And where I can't return!"

"What the hell is your point!?" The Fourth asked, glaring at the tiny woman.

_**Do you ever see in your **__**dreams,**_

_**All the castles in the sky.**_

"I want to give it back to you!" The Fourth yelled, stomping his foot even as his chakra radiated outwards. "I want to restore you to your former glory, to prove to you that castles in the sky can always exist!"

"And what if I don't want to go back to it!?" Kagome screamed, her tiny hands clenching in anger. Her power exploded out, warning the Kyuubi of what could obliterate him if given the chance. "You say I'm being selfish by not returning, but I hate it there!" She flung her hand outward, finally looking into the eyes of the man she was arguing with. He almost flinched under the cold silver glare.

"It's a place of dreams! Why would you not want to be there?"

"My dream is here! With you! Why can't you see that!?"

_**Oh tell me why, do we build castles in the sky**_

_**Oh tell me why, all the castles way up high,**_

Kagome blinked when she found herself in his arms. "Do you not think I know that?" He looked down at her as she started to cry. "Do you not think I want to stay here with you? This is why I go, knowing that you could do this simply. I want to win you, not just fall in love with you."

"You selfish man." He leaned down, burying his face in her hair.

"You spoilt princess."

_**Please tell me why, do we build castles in the sky**_

_**Oh tell me why, all the way up high.**_

Kagome sobbed into his shirt, tightening her fists in the fabric. He pulled away. Kagome cried out, pulling him back.

"You can't! You can't go!"

"I'll come back for you. This I promise you." The Fourth brushed a knuckle over her lips lovingly. "I will always return to you."

"Promise?"

"Forever." Kagome let go of his shirt, and gave him a shaky smile.

"Then let us go." The two left the office, both knowing that they had let a lie happen. Once at the battlefield, Kagome summoned Gamabunta for the blonde Hokage to use. He thanked her and leapt onto the toad's back. Kagome smiled softly from the ground and then wove her net, capturing the giant demon. She watched as a bright light lit the forest. She watched it die away. She saw the yellow flash that disappeared into the village and fell to her knees.

_**Do you ever question your **__**life,**_

_**Do you ever wonder why?**_

_**Do you ever see in your **__**dreams,**_

_**All the castles in the sky.**_

Kagome watched as the shinobi around her did away with the fires. She watched as they calmed the world around her, cleaning up the debris and finding their comrades. She heard the hawk whistle, heard the shocked gasp that followed. Their leader had fallen. Kagome stood then, backlit by a glow anyone could see. Her clothes changed suddenly, her simple blue dress exchanged for something far more extravagant. Her hair curled more a tiara appeared to rest on her head, and the glow became part of her.

"My lady?" She ignored the questioning voice, as a wind swirled around her still form. Deep blue eyes surveyed the battlefield.

"I knew you weren't coming back to me." She sighed softly and looked up. The shinobi around her did the same when light began to shine on them. They gasped in surprise when the saw the softly shining castle that floated before the moon. A stairway suddenly appeared and Kagome slowly walked up the steps, ignoring the calls she heard and the screams that followed. This was her home, her safe place where no one could get her. She closed the castle door behind herself once she had ascended the steps and slid to the floor. The servants left the room, knowing that their mistress was not happy. Kagome broke into dry sobs, turning to face the door as she screamed hoarsely. He was gone and was never coming back.

_**Oh tell me why, do we build castles in the sky**_

_**Oh tell me why, all the castles way up high,**_

_**Please tell me why, do we build castles in the sky**_

_**Oh tell me why, all the way up high.**_

Twenty years later, Kagome opened her door to see a blonde haired man standing on her stairway. She stared in shock, knowing that no one could ascend the celestial steps.

"Uh, hey. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you build this castle in the sky?" Kagome stared at him blankly. _"Tell me why, why do you __build a__ castle in the sky. __Especially one so high?"_"Especially one this high. And with such tricky steps to navigate…."

"I build it to keep dreams alive."

"So…who keeps your dreams alive?" Kagome stared at the man.

"Who are you?"

"The sixth Hokage. Why?"

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stared at the tiny woman warily.

"The Kyuubi container? Who sent you here?"

"No one. I've just always been able to see the castle, and everyone else thinks I'm crazy so I came to ask about it." Kagome smiled softly, remembering another blonde who had done the same thing.

"I just like my castle in the sky." The blonde Hokage quirked an eyebrow.

"I see." He shrugged. "Why must I dream of this castle?" Kagome smiled softly.

"Because of the treasure it holds within." Naruto nodded sagely. "Do you know what that treasure is Sixth Hokage?"

The blonde man reached forward, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Could it be you?" Kagome smiled softly. For a second, the image of a man she had mourned for for so long superimposed itself on his face; then it faded away. She smiled up at the man who had dreamed of her castle.

"I could just be."


End file.
